The Teachers of Gotham High
by Saint Ginger
Summary: What if the Bat Family were teachers at a high school, except Damian he's a student.


**Summary:** AU were all the members of the Bat Family are teachers, except Damian he's a student. _Based off of a headcanon on my tumblr_.

**Rating:** T is probably best, since there is some swearing.

* * *

"Mr. Wayne, so glad you could finally join us" Dick Grayson smiled at the young junior as he walked in, twenty minutes late class even though he came to school with his father at 6 in the morning.

Before any of his teachers.

Damian glared at his English teacher "Grayson, I am not in the mood for you joyous mockery, I was talking with my father and he lost track of time"

Dick laughed; well at least the boy was calling him by his last name finally.

Damian handed him the small, yellow slip of paper with his father signature scribbled down on it, letting him off the hook for being late to class once again, before heading over to the desk next to his friend Nell Little.

She glanced up at her notebook, smiled at Damian as he sat down in the chair and then looked back down at her notebook.

"So, what was it this time?" she whispered as Dick went back to discussing the book, _To Kill a Mockingbird_, to the class.

Damian rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest "My father is upset with me for crashing one of his Harley's last week and not telling him. Like it was my fault anyway"

Nell laughed under her breath as she scribbled down the notes from the board into her notebook.

"As we continue with the book, an adult Scout describes how she viewed things as a child, and she often comments about how she didn't understand something at the time, but now, having grown up, she does" Dick explained to the class as his head turned slightly and he saw a flash of red walk past the room.

Instantly the twenty-nine year old teacher turned into a small, five year old child as he rushed over to the door and stuck his head out.

"Barbara. Barbara come in here" he waved his hand for her to come in quickly.

There was the sound of a small disagreement as Dick whined slightly, bouncing up and down as he did, and left the room.

Seconds later the redheaded school librarian known at Barbara Gordon was dragged into the classroom in her simple, sleek, black kitten heals by Dick.

She had on a grey pin skirt today with white blouse and a matching grey vest with black buttons, while her auburn hair was pulled up into a small, tangled bun on the back of her head, with a small pencil sticking out of it.

Some of the girls in the class began to giggle as the redheaded stood awkwardly in the middle of the classroom, with Dick standing right next to her, with the biggest and brightest smile you could possibly imagine on his face. He put his hands on his hips as he beamed at her, while Barbara blushed in return as she pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Dick, I need to shelve these books" she told him, tightly holding the books in her own hands close to her chest.

Everyone knew that the two liked each other, except for the two that is. Barbara had the ability to hid her feelings well from Dick and those around her, but still, a few people did knew she liked him, while Dick, on the other hand, had the biggest crush on Barbara imagined and he wasn't very good at hiding it.

"It will only take a minute" Dick told her.

No it wouldn't.

Whenever Barbara was dragged into the English classroom and told it would only be a minute, she somehow always stayed till the end, sometimes to the end of the next class.

Some of the girls in the front groaned quietly in disappointment. A lot of the female students had crushes on their quiet sexy English teacher and were quiet upset that he had feeling for someone else.

Dick patted the desk next to him, telling Barbara to come sit next to him. Barbara laughed awkwardly and walked over, where she placed the books in her hands on the desk and lend against it next to Dick.

"So class" Dick smiled at the students "If anyone has any questions on the book that I can't answer, Miss Gordon here will most likely be able to answer"

Barbara blushed.

"I've never read the book Dick, I don't think I would be able to" Barbara told him, embarrassed.

Dick gave a dramatic gasp as he covered his mouth "Wh-what? How could you have possibly never read it?"

Barbara shrugged "I never had enough time to"

"Okay, that's it" Dick pointed a finger to the ceiling dramatically "Class, this is an emergency. We cannot just stand here and let poor Miss Gordon here continue walking around when she has no idea of the literature genius that is _To Kill a Mockingbird_"

Barbara stared at her colleague with wide eyes as he grabbed his swivel chair from behind it and brought it round next to Barbara. He then motioned for her to sit in it.

Once Barbara was seated and had patted down her skirt, Dick turned to the class.

"Now, would anyone like to explain the book?" Dick asked his students "No spoilers okay? We don't want to ruin it for her. So who would like to go first?"

The class was silent.

"Anyone?" Dick waited.

"It's okay, guys" Barbara smiled "I don't bite"

A few of the students snickered, but still no one answered.

"Who died?" Dick asked "I mean seriously you guys were so chatty earlier and when Miss Gordon comes in you are all quiet as a mouse"

"I think they're scared of me" Barbara whispered.

"If they're scared of anyone" Dick replied "It's either Damian up front or Roberta Jones in the back"

Barbara snorted as she glanced at the heavyset, brunette, who was suspected to have been in juvie before moving to Gotham, sitting in the back cracking her fists slightly.

Finally a long, tan arm from none other than Damian Wayne came up.

"Yes" Dick clasped his hands together "Damian, would you like to tell Miss Gordon about the book"

"No" Damian replied, bluntly as Dick's face fell "Can I go to go to the bathroom Grayson?"

Nell rolled her dark eyes as the class around her started to snicker slightly, with even Barbara giggling slightly from where she was sitting. Dick pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Yes" he sighed and pointed towards the door "You may go"

Damian smirked and stood up, heading down and out the room, with his backpack on.

"I don't think he's coming back" Barbara told Dick when the door shut.

"Well Damian doesn't have a cycle" Dick replied quietly staring at the door "So he defiantly isn't coming back"

He glanced over to the rest of the class, to see Nell's arm sticking up.

"Yes, Miss Little" Dick looked at her.

"To Kill a Mockingbird is a Southern Gothic novel by Harper Lee, which involves racial injustice as a man framed for a crime he did not commit, just because of the color of his skin" Nell explained.

Dick began clapping "Thank you Miss Little. Excellent Job"

The bell went off suddenly as the class jumped up, grabbing their books and quickly exited the room. Some of the girls took their time as they gave flirty smiles and waves to Dick. Dick smiled, awkwardly as they all left, till it was just him and Barbara.

"You knew I had never read To Kill a Mockingbird" Barbara smirked at him, her hands being placed on her hips.

"I completely forgot" Dick lied, smiling.

"No you didn't" Barbara told him.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't" Dick replied "You don't have any evidence"

Barbara laughed as the two got closer "Really"

"Well, you only told me like what, three years ago" Dick told her.

"I told you at the beginning of the school year" Barbara corrected, her face now inches away from Dick's "Remember, you told me what your class was reading in the Teacher's Lounge"

The two noticed how close they were and Barbara gave a quick glanced down at Dick's lips. God, how she wished she could just press hers against them right now, but she didn't. She stepped away, giving an awkward cough, as did Dick, as she pushed the same loose strand behind her ear while picked up her books on the desk.

"I should probably go shelve these" she told Dick, walking past him and staring at the floor.

"Yeah, yeah" Dick agreed, stepping aside.

"See you at lunch" Barbara told him.

"Yep, see you" Dick called out after as she left the room.

* * *

"WAYNE!" Jason Todd yelled at the tan boy as he entered the boy's locker room last "You little shit, get your ass over here"

Damian glared at the man he had as a gym teach and growled slightly, his fist clenching up into a small ball.

Jason and Damian did not get along, at all. They were always yelling and cussing each other out every class, except when the school had visitor's when they would just glare at each other while Bruce's back was turned.

Most people suspected it was because Jason never got along with his father, because no matter what the two were always arguing in the middle of the hallway during class, but no, it was much deeper than that.

"Don't make me give you a detention" Jason threatened.

"Yes, a detention that my father will just rip up" Damian shot back "He'll probably give it to Snowball to eat. Maybe she'll even pee on it"

Snowball was not a person, but a cat, Ms. Kyle's cat for that matter. A small, fluffy, Persian cat, which would hang out around the school. She was usually brought in by Ms. Kyle every day, even though the school didn't allow it.

Jason narrowed his eyes "Get you tiny ass over to that rope and climb it"

"Gladly" Damian growled back heading over to it.

Nell exchanged a glance with her redheaded friend, the quarterback of the football team, Colin Wilkes as they stretched slightly by other students. The two watched their friend walk over to the long rope that dangled from one of the beams at the top.

"Todd!" a voice yelled from the doorway.

Jason turned around to see the young Stephanie Brown, a blonde haired, with purple streaks, Art teacher, sticking her head into the gym.

"What?" Jason snapped, loudly.

"Cass and I are going to get coffee; the machine in the lounge broke down….yet again. You want anything?" she asked.

"I don't know" Jason shrugged "Maybe just a coffee"

Stephanie rolled her eyes "What kind? Cappuccino? Frappuccino? Espressino? They've got lots of inos"

"Get me an espresso or something, I guess" Jason replied "You know what I like"

Stephanie nodded her head, strands of hair that were purple flew everywhere. A small thumbs up was given to Jason as she vanished from the gym. Jason turned back to Damian, who was slowly climbing back down, and frowned.

"What in the hell…?" Jason glared at him.

Damian clapped his hands together, brushing off the chalk as he walked over to Nell and Colin.

"Dude, you only climb halfway" Colin whispered.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know that" Damian replied, just as quiet.

"Time for a game of Dodge Ball" Jason announced "Wilkes. Lewis. You two are team captains"

* * *

"So, how are you and Mr. Queen?" Barbara asked her friend as she sipped her coffee.

Her friend, Dinah Lance, the cheer-leading coach of Gotham high, smiled.

"He took me out last night" Dinah told her "To this super fancy restaurant in the lower east side. Good grief Barbara you should have seen it"

Barbara nodded at her friend as she listened to her friend talk about the extremely romantic evening she had the night before. Off to the side, Dick was sitting at another table with Stephanie and her longtime boyfriend Tim.

Stephanie glared at Dick, before smacking her hand against his shoulder.

Dick clutched his arm in shock "Ow! What was that for?"

"What was that for?" Stephanie snapped, her blue eyes shooting daggers at him "Maybe the fact that the two of you like each other, but neither one has the balls to say anything, and I expect more from you when I say that Dick"

Tim Drake, who was, at the time, about to bite down on his sand which, stared at his girlfriend in both shock and confusion as one of his dark eyebrows rose slightly.

"Why the hell don't you go over there and ask her out?" Stephanie continued, her voice softening slightly.

Dick blushed and rubbed the back of his neck "Babs doesn't like me like that"

Stephanie stared at Dick in annoyance, not being able to understand how he could be so smart yet so dumb, and opened her mouth to yell at him, but stopped and instead a annoyed, muffled scream came out instead.

"Is Stephanie trying to get Dick to ask Barbara out?" the sound of Cassandra, one of the language teachers, asked as she sat down at the table.

Cassandra didn't know that much English, and the English she did no was hard to understand. When Bruce found out that this was causing her problems with her classes he moved her to an honors teacher and hired a translator to be around if she needed help.

Besides the fact that Cassandra couldn't speak perfect English she was an excellent teacher. He father had home schooled her in a very strict and harsh, but yet a productive new technique. It made it hard for the other teachers and students to understand at first, but once a student got it down they could never forget it.

Tim nodded "Yep"

"I don't see why you don't ask her" Cassandra asked slowly, pointing her fork in Dick's direction.

"Guys, I know Babs" Dick told them "She doesn't like me"

"And we know the two of you" Stephanie shot back "She doesn't"

"I don't know. I mean, what if it ruins our friendship?" Dick looked at them.

Stephanie moaned in frustration "Go over there and ask her out already"

Dick stood up slowly building up the courage to go and ask her, but at the wrong time.

Both Dinah and Barbara had just stood up and were heading out the room, but before either one could see him, Dick quickly turned around and rushed back over to the table, breathing heavily as he placed a hand over his heart.

"Good grief, that was scary" Dick told them.

"You're an idiot" Stephanie stated as she glared at him.

* * *

"Here, let me help you with those" Barbara smiled as she took the couple of heavy textbooks out of sixty-four year old, English born, history teacher Alfred Pennyworth's hands.

"Oh thank you Miss Gordon" Alfred thanked with a sweet smile on his face.

The young redhead held the heavy books in her hand as she walked down the hallway with Alfred, one of the three history teacher at Gotham High and no he was not there to see any of it (only after WWII that is) so don't try and joke with him because all you will get is a detention, not from him, but Bruce.

The white haired teacher pulled off his glasses and began cleaning the with a small, silk, handkerchief as he walked besides Barbara.

"How are you today Miss Gordon?" he asked.

"I'm good" she replied with a soft smile.

"And Mr. Grayson?" Alfred joked.

"He's fine...last I checked" Barbara told him.

"And when was that?"

"This morning. In his class"

"I see Mr. Grayson invited you to join him in another one of his teachings"

"Yeah, he enjoys doing that...not like I don't either" Barbara corrected suddenly.

Alfred nodded, putting his glasses back on "I see. Have you told him how you feel about him yet?"

Barbara frowned "How did you..?"

"I know a lot of things Miss Gordon" Alfred answered "Like how you and Mr. Grayson both share the same feelings"

Barbara blushed and looked down "I don't think Dick feels that way about me"

"I believe he does" Alfred opened the door to his class and let her go in through "Most of the students, and teachers, here are waiting very patiently for you two to, how does Miss Brown say it?...Ah yes, get together and make little babies"

Barbara blushed even hard, to the point that her face matched the color of her hair, and choked slightly as she quickly placed the books down on Alfred's desk.

"Even if he does" she quickly said "It could ruin out friendship"

"Or maybe it won't" Alfred told her, sitting down in his chair.

"I should go" Barbara stated suddenly "You have papers to correct. Have a nice afternoon Alfred"

"You to Miss Gordon" Alfred replied with a small smirk as the redhead librarian quickly rushed out of his class.

* * *

**So that is the first chapter, I'll include more of the other teachers in the next chapter so don't worry I'm going to start working on it straight away. As well I need to introduce Bruce and Selina so they will most likely be in the beginning of the next chapter. **

**Please review and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. **


End file.
